School Kiss
by overobsessedfangirl
Summary: Katniss is in her High School Talent show and she sings a song to her crush Peeta Mellark will Katniss get her happy ending! READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Will he understand

Katniss PVO

To day is the day of the school talent show. And I am super nervous, because I am singing a song to show the new kid Peeta Mellark how I feel about him." I hope he will know the song is about him" I tell my friend Madge." He will he is a merchants kid so he is smart " says Madge reassuringly. " Thanks Madge " I tell her. "Well Im on do you see him out there?" I ask Madge. " Yep he is out there alright go on don't be nervous." She says. "Okay here I go" I say nevously. I walk nout on stage and say " Hi I'm Katniss Everdeen and I am singing Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift. I chose this song hoping that the person I have a church on will know I am singing about him when I sing it so Hope you like it"

The way you move is like a full on rain storm and I am a house of cards.

You're the kinda reckless that should send me running but I know I wont get far.

You stood there close enough to touch, close enough to wish you couldn't see what I was thinking of.

Drop everything now meet me in the pouring rain, kiss me on the side walk take away the pain.

Cause I see Sparks Fly everytime you smile.

Get me with those blue eyes baby as the lights go out give me something that'll haunt me when your not around.

Cause I see Sparks Fly everytime you SMILE.

"Thank You" I say to the crowd as a walk off the stage. Madge walks up and says "You did great" and gives me a hug. Then the next thing you know some one grabs the back of my shirt and pulls me into the supplie closet and locks the door the lights off soo I cant see who it is, then I see who it is.

Peeta Mellark


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I love you

Katniss PVO

I stood there shocked eyes wide mouth open in a big "O". "Peeta why did you just pull me into the supply closet?" I asked. "It seemed like the right thing to do since after you walked off the stage everyone stood there and stared at me you embarrassed me." He said. " I'm sorry I just thought you should know how I feel about you" I replied. "Well now I know but can you explain to me why you had to it in front of everybody!" he said angrily. " I didn't have the guts to just come out and say it so I thought I would sing it because everything is easier to say when it is sung" I said and I meant whenever I need to say something and can't get the right words to say it I just put it into a song.

"Okay whatever I guess I kinda have feelings for you to" says Peeta

I stood shocked and the next thing you know he is kissing me I pull away and run out of the supply closet and run all the way home I was so unready for that. Then I started crying then I here a knock on the front door "KATNISS ITS PEETA LOOK IM SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU UPSET!" he says " IT OKAY I JUST NEED SO TIME SO GO AWAY!" I say


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I love you too

2 weeks later

Katniss PVO

It was Saturday and I was really nervous because it reaping day. I knew that I most likely was not going to get pick but I was still scared. I stood there with my little sister Prim and you could tell that she was nervous even though I keep telling her that she s not going to get picked and that the Mockingjaypin I gave her will keep her safe. The next thing you know Effie Trinket is saying "Ladies First" that's when Prim started breathing really fast. Then Effie is reading the name "Katniss Everdeen". Then Prim is crying as I am walking up to the stage and trying to hold back the tears that I know will come as soon as I get on the train.

Then Effie is saying the name of the boy tribute "Peeta Mellark" I just stood there shocked my mouth in a "O". As we get on the train Peeta pulls me aside and says"You love me real or not real" and I reply "Real" and then he kiss me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After the Games

Katniss PVO

Peeta and I are officially a couple I guess we have be ever since that kiss after the talent show, but never told anybody until we were in the games. Now we make it known to people by holding hands kissing and hugging in public. And one day me and Peeta where hanging out at his house and he was icing a cake but he told me I was not aloud to see it yet everytime I went to take a peek at it.

When he was done he brought it to me I looked at him with wide eyes and said "You don't think I can eat that whole thing by myself do you?" Then he shook his head and then I saw what it said then back him with tears in my eyes. And he was down on one knee with a velvet box with a diamond ring it and then he says "Katniss Everdeen I love you so will you marry me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Katniss PVO

I looked at him with wide eye unsure of what to say, but then I decide that I do love him more then anything so yes I will marry him."YES YES YES I WILL MARRY YOU" I yell with tears in my eyes. He slips the ring on to my finger happily then picks me up and spins me around and kisses me. Unsure of what to do next we decide to go tell Haymitch the good news since if it weren't for him we wouldn't be here right now so we walk happily hand in hand to Haymitch's house. When we get there we ring the door bell there is nno answer so we just walk inside . Haymitch is passed out drunck so I go and get a pitcher of water and dump it on him.

"We have some news!" Peeta says. "What is it" says Haymitch. "We're getting married"

I said " Really I am so happy for you guys" says Haymitch " Now let me go back to sleep" And with that we walk out the door on our way to tell my parents and Prim.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Wedding!

Katniss PVO

Today is the day that I am marrying Peeta. So after day I will no longer be Mrs. Everdeen I will be Mrs. Mellark. I am so excited and scared at the same time. I am excited because me and Peeta will be joined as one and am scared because Peeta wants kids and I don't and getting married leads to having kids. Then my mom comes in and tells us it's time to go get in our spots. That's when I started breathing really hard so my mom has to come and try to calm me down. Then once I was calmed down I went to stand next to Haymitch. Since my dad died Haymitch had agreed to give me away. Then Prim started to walk down the aisle (she is my maid of honor). Then the music started and I started to walk down the aisle. Then I saw him standing at the end of the aisle smiling and the only thing that is keeping me from running head long down the aisle is Haymitchs firm grip on my arm. Then once Haymitch puts my hand into Peeta's we start to say our vows. And when the preacher says to Peeta( do you Peeta Mellark take Katniss Everdeen as your lawfully wedded wife) he says (I do) Then the preacher turns to me and says (do you Katniss Everdeen take Peeta Mellark as your lawfully wedded husband) and I say (I do) then we slip the rings on to each others fingers and kiss.

_The Reception_

When we get to the reception Peeta and I cut the cake and shove a piece in to each others mouth and everyone laughs and claps when the piece Peeta shoves in my mouth ends up all over my face! I don't though I just glare at Peeta and that just makes everyone laugh harder. Then once I clean my face off me and Peeta go to the dance floor for our official first dance. While we dance I lean my head onto his chest listening to the steady rhythm of his heart while people snap pictures. Then once the reception is over we go to the limo that Plutarch Heavensbee rented for us and head to District 4 for our honeymoon.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry if you were hoping this was a update but if you haven't noticed I don't do very many notices but I just wanted to say that I am really thinking about deleting all of my stories because I haven't had a review in a about a month so unless you tell your friends to read and review I and get them to do it in the next week this story is being deleted

Sorry


	8. Authors Note

Okay I seriously have no idea how to continue this story so if anybody wants to continue this story for me I would really appreciate it I will even give you the name of my beta so if you want to but need a beta her name is CaptainForkz. So if you do want this story just review and tell me and once I get a couple of reviews I will post another A/N and let you know who is getting this story thanks.

-Overobsessedfangirl


End file.
